The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bklvdab’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Lavandula plants with uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lavandula plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2006 of Lavandula angustifolia ‘Lavance Purple’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lavandula angustifolia. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2007 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since September, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.